


Boy x Friend

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Love, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: If you were okay with it, I will try to be your man. If you were okay with this, now to me it’s not just friendship - EXO, Girl x FriendAnd so Junmyeon finally confessed to him. After so long.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Boy x Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi (: This is my first time writing here, and first time publishing it too. Dont forget to leave comments and feedbacks! Am looking forward to it :))
> 
> p/s : This fic is inspired from EXO - Girl x Friend song and yeah, my life too
> 
> To Sya : thankyou for proof read this! 😚

\---

Spring 2020

This was weird. Today was weird. Everything seemed different? Was it the air? Or the weather? Or the changing season? Honestly, Junmyeon didn't know. It seemed like a good day to say that magical script that he had practiced for countless times. So he did. In his favourite season. In front of his favourite place.

\--  
Summer 2004

Junmyeon was more than happy. Dang, happy is such a typical word. He was over the moon! Finally, freaking finally, he is no longer the only 9 years old in this apartment complex. Apparently they got a new neighbour, and his mom ever since she came back from grocery shopping, talked non-stop about how handsome and dashing the only son of Oh family - the new neighbour.

Junmyeon snorted. How handsome is that boy when his mom, the mother of a handsome boy named Kim Junmyeon talked non stop about? Exactly 3 minutes after that, the bell rang twice and being such a good son to his mom, he opened the door. And Junmyeon thought he was opening the door to the afterlife because it's shining. Too bright. Too dashing. Junmyeon froze.

'He is an angel'

"Hello?" the angel said.

Junmyeon tilted his head, still in awe, looking at the angel.

"Hello?" he said, waving his hand.

"Yes?" Junmyeon finally held a grip on myself, yeah, finally.

"My mom asked me to send this. Here" he shoved the tupperware and ran to his house as fast as he could.

Surprised, Junmyeon stood still. Mind stops working. Angel spoke to him.

'Is this afterlife? Am I still living?'

"Jun, who's that?" Junmyeon's mom asked.

"Oh? I don't know?" he said, while closing the door and bringing the tupperware to the kitchen, and sat at the dining table.

"What do you mean you don't know Kim Junmyeon?"

He shrugged. "It's like what I said. I don't know. That boy just shoved the entire tupperware and ran back to his house. End of story"

"That must be Sehunnie! Why don't you ask him to enter our house?" His mom smacked him on shoulder.

"Who's Sehunnie?"

"The new neighbour's son! Are you even listening when I'm telling you a story earlier? Now now, take this, bring it to the next house, and get to know Sehunnie. Who knows both of you will be best friends later on?" his mom put a big pink sparkly tupperware, right in front of Junmyeon.

So Junmyeon did exactly what his mom asked, and he was glad that he did it.

They both really became best friends after that.

\--  
Spring 2011

Childhood passed, and 9 years old Junmyeon and Oh Sehun were no longer 9 years old. They were already in highschool, and it was a little bit different. The duo Kim-Oh was weird, at first. Junmyeon becomes that nerdy-but-reliable student and Sehun is just a normal-typical-athlete student. But they clicked well, even after years. Junmyeon knows Sehun well, too well, and can even be considered as psychic, and Sehun too. They speak with their telepathy, as both their moms said.

Every recess time, Junmyeon will spend his time writing poems and reading novels near the fountain in the garden, claiming the place as his own, only his. And Sehun will slowly crept into his space, bringing him bread and milk, and they chattered for the whole recess time, poems and novels be damned. And when Sehun was having a long day of basketball training, Junmyeon would come to the court and just be there, waving 3 packets of gummy bears, with a bottle of milk.

If Sehun got no training after school, he would always wait for Junmyeon at the school gate, it was a habit since they were children. Never go back incomplete. Must go back with each other. And so, they will go home together, side by side. Sometimes eating ice cream, sometimes munching biscuits, or sometimes stuffing themselves with gummy bears - Sehun's favourite.

"I wish a day like this never ends," Junmyeon said, almost hopeful, clasping both his hands to his chest.

"Me too," Sehun replied.

"Such a good scenery, isn't it? You, me, cherry blossom" Junmyeon pointed to one of the cherry blossom trees along the road.

"Is that one of your newest poems?"

"It makes a good line for a poem, isn't it? You, me and cherry blossom. I wish this never ends. I wish we stayed like this. I wish this is forever. But nothing lasts forever. Not you, not me, and definitely not cherry blossom" Junmyeon said, while looking at Sehun.

"If it is a poem, I will say nothing. But if it is you talking, then I will say something. Cherry blossoms never last forever, but me and you definitely, last forever" Sehun smiled.

"Is it? Okay then! So, what are we going to do once we reach home?''Junmyeon pulled Sehun's hand, running to the nearest bus stop.

\--  
Winter 2012

Junmyeon became aware of small details.

Everytime Sehun lent his math notebook because he skipped class too much, he always ended up getting back the book with some scribbles such as 'Jun's fart smells awful' 'Jun snore like hippo' and once, '<3'. His heart went somersault when he saw that.

Everytime Sehun forgot to bring gym clothes and ended up taking his, he always gave it back to Junmyeon with mud stains on the back (though the boy claims he washed it already) and Jun trusted him as he always did. And Junmyeon loves the scent so much that he never washed the mud stain. Ever.

Everytime Sehun wants to cut his hair, he always brings Junmyeon with him, as a part of the hair-cutting ritual. Junmyeon obediently tagged along, and picked the hairstyle for his buddy. The best hairstyle, for his best buddy. The hairstyle that makes Sehun looks a bit stubborn and cold, but still handsome nevertheless. But Junmyeon likes it. The hairstyle that no one likes.

And Junmyeon finally realised, he is in love with his best friend.

Junmyeon never thought that way. He never thought he would swing that way. But it's his life. Nothing else mattered.

He is in love with Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun, his best friend.

The only constant in his life, his best friend.

The one he sees in morning, afternoon, evening, and even night sometimes.

That explained why his heart went somersault after he saw that <3 sign, why he loved his mud-stained gym cloth so much, and why he loves that hairstyle that no one likes. Sehun included.

\--  
Spring 2013

Junmyeon hesitated. Should he, or should he not? He tapped his pen almost non stop and eventually stopped when Sehun entered his room.

"Oh, you came?" Junmyeon smiled, awkwardly , while sitting at his desk.

"Yes I come. Why do you seem so awkward?" Sehun munched a slice of apple, sprawling on Junmyeon's bed.

"Nothing, thinking about our homework, actually. So you told me you want to tell me something. What is it?" Junmyeon eventually hopped onto his bed.

"Soo Ah confessed to me earlier," Sehun said.

Junmyeon froze.

"What do you think I should do?" Sehun asked.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm asking your opinion Jun. I just, I don't know" Sehun blinked.

Junmyeon took a deep breath. "I think Hunnie, it all depends on you. If you like her back, just tell her that. If you don't, politely say that to her"

"Am not answering my question but I'm not complaining" Sehun huffed.

"Hey, what do you mean by that? I'm giving the most professional advice, ever!" Junmyeon tickled Sehun at his feet, making the other boy laugh out loud.

"Sure Jun, sure you did" Sehun shook his head.

And deep down, Junmyeon is beyond disappointed. Sehun will never be in the same direction as him. And he never knows what happened with Soo Ah. He didn't want to know. At all. Not that Sehun told him anyway.

\--  
Fall 2015

Highschool years had passed and the Kim-Oh duo was still together even in university. Junmyeon chose Literature as his major because he's a sucker for that while Sehun opted for Business Management but is still actively involved in basketball.

The combo then eventually evolved into a small group in the university, consisted of still nerdy Kim Junmyeon (and nature club's president), Oh Sehun the basketballer, Park Chanyeol the tall man, Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun, the karaoke duo. Chanyeol is Sehun's teammate while Jongdae and Baekhyun are Jun's housemates.

Often they will hang out together at Junmyeon, Jongdae's and Baekhyun's house, with the excuse of finishing assignments when all they did was watch movies and playing games. Not that they all care. Junmyeon was flipping pancakes at the kitchen while Baekhyun and Jongdae were arguing on what movie to watch next.

"Ya Yeol, do we have training today?" Sehun asked while peeking at his non-stop vibrating handphone, sitting at the end of the couch.

"We do?" Chanyeol sat, almost abruptly.

"The heck Yeol? You said it was clear! No wonder Jongin has been calling me nonstop! Come on, we got to go" Sehun grabbed Chanyeol by his collar.

Just as Sehun reached the front door, he went back to the kitchen and hugged Junmyeon from behind "I'll be back. Keep some pancakes for me yeah? Bye Jun"

Junmyeon blushed. Lately, Sehun's levels of skinship has been upgraded, and Junmyeon doesn't know whether he can cope with this level or not.

"Okay, I'll keep only one for you." Junmyeon replied, half joking.

"Good for me. Bye Jun!" Sehun shouted while running to follow Chanyeol.

By the time the door fully closed, Baekhyun and Jongdae cooed at him.

"Baek, can you smell the love in the air?" Jongdae asked, coyly.

"Yeah yeah, I can smell it. So strong, it was overwhelming! Say Jun, after all of that, you still deny that he's in love with you?" Baekhyun said as he sat at the dining table, waiting for Junmyeon to place his pancake.

Jongdae joined. Movies? Not as important as Junmyeon's love life.

Junmyeon sighed as he put the pancakes. "He's straight"

"I can't believe it," Jongdae replied.

"I dont think so" Baekhyun poured syrup on his pancake.

"He's straight. That's it. Nothing more" Junmyeon tapped the table, slowly.

"So you will never confess to him? Why? What makes you keep all of that bottled inside?" another man said.

They all raised their heads and saw Kyungsoo walking towards them.

"Can you please make some noise when you enter the house? It almost makes my heart stop, you know?!" Baekhyun patted his chest.

"Sorry, a bad habit. So, you never want to tell him? At all? I mean, bad confession is bound to happen at least once in our life" Kyungsoo pushed the rim of his specs as he took one of Junmyeon's pancakes.

"Is it?" Jongdae asked.

"No, it just a new line that I wrote for my essay"

"And to think I believed you.." Jongdae palmed himself.

"Just, think Jun. Think. I think he likes you too. Much. More. Very. Insert all good excessive adjectives" Kyungsoo munched, while smacking Baekhyun because that man attempted to steal his portion of pancake.

Junmyeon thought really hard that day. Really, really hard. And he chickened out last minute. That is so like Junmyeon. Friendship can never be broken, he thought.

-  
Junmyeon laid on his bed, tossing around because he couldn't sleep. And he had a freaking class at 8. He sighed. Suddenly, his phone pinged.

Hunnie : Are you asleep?

'What the hell is wrong with this boy, why is he not sleeping yet?'

Junmyeon : Not yet. Can't sleep.  
Hunnie : Want me to tell you a story? You always sleep when i tell you something  
Jun : Is it?  
Hunnie : Remember that time when I told you about Nini and Soo?  
Jun : No?  
Hunnie : See? You don't remember, meaning you already slept when I told you that  
Jun : It sounds fishy  
Hunnie : How dare you question me? i'm your best friend for god knows how long!  
Jun : Indeed you are

So Sehun continued sharing stories from his training earlier where he and Chanyeol were so close to being choked by their coach for being a bit late to practice. And Jongin being a good team leader protecting them both from the coach's wrath and Minseok didn't manage to keep his giggle to himself and ended up being punished together with him and Chanyeol

And finally Junmyeon dozed off, with text unsend

Jun : Urm Hunnie, i guess i need to tell you something -UNSEND

And he never had time to tell it.

\--  
Spring 2016

Junmyeon missed the golden time. He was late. Sehun is no longer single, and no longer available. It was a normal day at our normal cafe hangout, when the whole group spoke nothing as soon as Sehun told us he got a girlfriend. Jin Hyun Ha.

Baekhyun was the first one to break the silent "I thought you like Junmyeon"

Junmyeon resisted the urge to strangle his housemate.

"I thought the same too" Jongdae slurped his Americano.

Kyungsoo who sat with a cuddling Jongin also nodded "Our thought is you like Junmyeon more like a friend, not that typical like. Or whatever"

"I didn't?" Sehun said, shoving a half of cake inside his mouth. "Jun is my best friend"

Junmyeon threw the napkin to Sehun, and Sehun gladly took it to wipe bits of cake on his face.

"After all the signals" Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, after all the greenlights" Jongdae slurped his Americano, even louder.

"Boys, stop it. It's not like Sehun is my type" Junmyeon chuckled, awkwardly.

Baekhyun sent Junmyeon mixed signals. Some signals mean 'What the fuck are you talking about?' and 'You stupid awkward liar'

Minseok being the most sensible man ever finally talked "Sehun, the coach wants us now. On field" he then stood up.

Jongin followed. Chanyeol wanted to say something but the painful smack on his back that he received from Minseok shut him up. Sehun eventually followed them out of the cafe, while signalling Junmyeon to call him later. Junmyeon just nodded.

\--  
Winter 2019

After they all graduated, they rarely gathered together. The last time they gathered was when Minseok got married. And that day was indeed spectacular and eventful. Junmyeon never thought they would all eventually make a big group of 9, with the final addition of Lay in the group (that is because Jongdae is so flirty and managed to drag that innocent exchange student to join their no-direction circle of friends).

Junmyeon still met Sehun on a daily basis, becoming each other's zone of comfort when something is wrong at work. Becoming drink-buddy. Friendship is still going strong. Junmyeon saw him daily and even when he closed his eyes, he could see Sehun. He can feel it. That is how deeply associated he is with Sehun.

Junmyeon no longer cares about Sehun's love life. What he really cared about now is his own love life. He was in many relationships, but none lasted long. Perhaps because his heart is still with that tall man named Oh Sehun. It's time, he decided. Time to end all this bullshit one-sided love. Time to end this unrequited love. All pure love and all first love be damned. To hell with it.

So when Baekhyun said he planned a party, a big party, for all of them, Junmyeon saw his final shot. This is it. This is the time. So he went to the party with determination. Dressing the best that he can, hair styled upward, wearing the best set of clothes that he had.

By the time he reached there, almost all of them had already arrived. Minseok alone (because Baekhyun said no plus one except his), Jongdae with Lay (still going strong), Kyungsoo cooking in Baekhyun's kitchen, Jongin excitedly shared his favourite game, Chanyeol who now working hard arranging the table and no Sehun. No Oh Sehun.

He thought Sehun would come. He promised to come, yesterday when they talked on the phone.

Junmyeon huffed, and went inside. Even after the clock struck 12 and they all needed to go back, Sehun didn't come. And Junmyeon reached a conclusion. Once this winter passed, if he still loves Sehun the same, he will tell him. To end this one-sided thing. For his love life.

And for now, Junmyeon will remember every single thing that he wants. His eyes. His gaze. His touch. His hugs. His forehead bumping. His wrist grab. His all.

\--  
Spring 2020

Kyungsoo invited them all for his cafe opening. Weird how a psychology graduate finally opened a cafe. But Junmyeon supported him no matter what. On his way to the cafe, he came across a fountain, not far from a cherry blossom tree.

'I guess I found my new favourite place' he smiled.

He then walked to the fountain, sitting beside it while looking at the cherry blossom tree.

"Beautiful" he whispered.

"You too"

Junmyeon jumped. He saw Sehun stood, just right beside him.

"Sehun.."

"Hi Jun" Sehun waved his hand

"Hi"

"Here, for you" Sehun slid something inside Junmyeon's coat.

Junmyeon pulled it out. A necklace, with a ring. "What is this?"

"Present" Sehun smiled. "Lets go, we are late" Sehun grabbed Junmyeon's hand and walked to Kyungsoo's cafe, slowly.

Junmyeon never asked Sehun why he didn't come that night. He desperately wanted to know, but he shut his mouth, saying nothing. All that went through his train of thoughts that time were the present.The present that Sehun gave him. What is the meaning of that? He slowly pulled Kyungsoo to the kitchen, saying he wanted to see the coffee drip, and Kyungsoo nodded, as if he understood what Junmyeon meant.

"Soo"

"Yes Jun"

"What is the meaning of this?" Junmyeon brought the necklace and ring out.

Kyungsoo smiled. "What do you think?"

"I dont know"

"What does your heart want?"

"I dont know"

"As I said years ago, bad confession is bound to happen at least once. It is also possible to never happen. Life is full of possibilities, Jun. Go for whatever you want, I'll be here to support you" Kyungsoo hugged Junmyeon, patting his back slowly.

"Okay" he murmured.

Everything went smoothly after that. All were excited to share bits of their life (though they really last met a few months ago). Minseok shared the happy news of them all becoming uncles, Jongdae apparently was promoted, Lay planning to go back to China and Jongdae told how ugly he cried the moment Lay informed him, Baekhyun and Chanyeol will hop on that altar soon. And Sehun. Sehun in Junmyeon's opinion was distracting him. From thinking. The way he put his hand on Junmyeon's knee. The way he cuddled too much. The way he sneaked to steal Junmyeon's macaroon.

After the gathering ended, Junmyeon and Sehun walked home together as Kyungsoo insisted Sehun to accompany Junmyeon back home, at which Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

'Trying to be the best wingman huh, Soo?'

For Junmyeon, this was weird. Today was weird. Everything seemed different? Was it the air? Or the weather? Or the changing season? Honestly, Junmyeon didn't know. It seemed like a good day to say that magical script that he had practiced for countless times. As they were near the fountain, Junmyeon stopped. So did Sehun.

"Sehun" Junmyeon called.

"Urm yeah?"

"Remember the moment when we first met?"

"Oh"

"And after that we became best buddies?"

"Of course I do"

"Remember the cherry blossom poem?"

"Never forget"

"Is it possible? Me and you? Forever?"

"Of course"

"No, I mean, if I could, though it might be a bit awkward, can you be not just my friend? Be my boyfriend"

"Jun"

"If you were okay with it, I will try to be your man. If you were okay with this, now to me it’s not just friendship. is it okay?"

"Jun"

Junmyeon closed his eyes. Afraid of rejection. Dang, of course it's a reject-

"Yes, it's fine by me"

Wait, did he hear it wrong? Is something stuck in his ears? Or is he even hallucinating now?

Junmyeon opened his eyes, blinked repeatedly. Looking at Sehun, his best friend of 18 years. Whoa, such a long time. His first love. His one-sided love.

"Why you took so long?" Sehun cupped both Junmyeon's cheeks, and claimed the lips of his beloved boyfriend. Both boy friend and boyfriend.

Perhaps, waiting for 8 years is not that bad, Junmyeon thought.

Or 9 years in Sehun's case.


End file.
